


Chat Blanc The Cat with Blue Eyes

by Anonymous



Series: Miraculous [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Criminal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After his mothers death from an unknown disease and watching his father murdered before him, what did he have left? Would he stay positive and try to continue on in his life? Or would he drive himself to the darkest of places to get revenge on the man who killed his father?
Series: Miraculous [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076402
Kudos: 9
Collections: Everything Miraculous Ladybug!!, Miraculous: Ladybug and Chat Noir





	1. Chapter 1

It all began with a young boy he who had shiny blonde hair and bright green eyes. With a hard working father, a lonely boy he was, but his father gave every opportunity he had to give a proud smile to him. The boy's name was Adrien Agreste the son of a rich man, Gabriel Agreste, he was a kind and gentle man, unlike the stereotype that surrounded him. He always tried to look on the bright-side of things and to be fearless, for his only son. The boy had one fear, the fear to be alone in the world. He was aware his father tried so hard to see him, a lonely man his father was, a very busy one too. Nonetheless he loved his son with all his heart and tried his utmost best to take care of his son in place of his wife's death, Adrien's mother. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

On his day off, his father came home. Days of never ending work showed on the older mans face. He was tired, exhausted, but that didn't keep him from seeking out his beloved son. Walking through the wide long halls of his mansion he sawt out for him. He had found him sitting quietly in his room reading a book. He knocked quietly on the side of the open door, jolting Adrien out of his concentration. Adrien grinned, one filled with surprise and happiness. 

"Father! You're home!"

Gabriel had asked him out for a late night walk. It had been ages since he had taken a stroll with his son. The last one, he thought, might had been a few years back, before his wife's sudden passing.

His son happily agreed, if not only after he gave his father a long embrace, happy to see him once again. It was a rare thing to see his father home early, even if it was him arriving on a late night. 

They made their way down the long marble steps of the large mansion, and stepped out into the cool night. With he doors closed behind them they walked side by side on Paris' narrow sidewalks. The many dimly lit street lamps left their path alight, the Eiffel Tower shimmered in the far distance before them. Aside from the occasional scurry, it was a silent night, something rare for the normally busy streets of Paris. 

It was a peaceful silence indeed, a smile shown on both of the male's faces, gleaming with the happiness of finally being reunited after three long weeks without seeing each other even once.

But something was off, unbeknownst to both of them there was a trail of steps behind them. Steps matching perfectly with the small pitter patter of their boots touching the cold stone walkway. It was only within a few feet from the both of them; and a voice spoke out.

It chuckled darkly. "Oh my, what's this? What do we have here?"

It was a tall man, dressed in dark clothing, a hat and thick glasses hiding his tall face. A devilish smile, shown brightly through his covered features. His hands in his pockets, his stance wide. 

Gabriel stiffened, but quickly stepped in front of his son, Adrien. Shielding him, his face angry, ready for the man to strike.

"What do you want?" Gabriel asked, his stern expression unchanging.

The tall man's smirk only grew wider, and he took a small step forward, his action only made Gabriel more on edge. Tensing he pushed Adrien closer to his side.

He laughed, more aloud this time. "Oh nothing much, just the boy you are so desperately trying protect."

Gabriel slouched a bit, and whispered to his son. The man before them smiling in amusement at his action, clearly not deterred by whatever plan Gabriel had running through his head.

"Adrien," He paused, keeping his eyes on the man. "I'm going to need you to run. No matter what happens, when that man steps forward I NEED you to run. You know where to go, right?"

Gabriel took it to glance as his son's now terrified eyes, silently begging, pleading with him to not make him run, leave him behind. 

Gabriel whispered again, now looking back at the man, whose smile remained.

"Do you understand?" Adrien, didn't have time to reply.

That then, the man charged, his hands pulled out of his large coat pockets, revealing a small piston. He quickly aimed it at Gabriel and shot.

Adrien's eyes widened, his ears ringing from the close proximity of the shot. His father fell before his eyes, blood seeping onto the ground into a puddle around him.

Adrien ran, he ran as fast as his short legs could take him.

And he tripped, an uneven stone catching his boot and sending him flying forward, arms out in front of him. His face hit the ground hard, sending blood rushing down from his nose, he panicked and struggled to get back up on his feet. A shock of pain ran up his leg, he had twisted his ankle. Tears sprung into his eyes and he desperately tried to limp away, but he wasn't nearly as fast as he was before.

He was right behind him, the man, the man who had shot his father. He had shot him, he shot him. He was never going to see his father again, this man was going to take him.

A boot came upon Adrien's back, and it pushed him back onto the ground once again. Tears were now streaming freely down his face, he desperately tried to free himself from under the mans foot. He didn't budge, it was too much weight, he couldn't move. Adrien screamed.

"Shut it!" The man exclaimed.

He could feel the cold hard metal of the gun's muzzle against the back of his head, he stopped. And only continued to sputter and sob as he was pushed further into the side walk. 

"Guess you aren't so lucky are ya kid, but there was no chance you could've gotten away was there?"

A dark rumble came up the man's throat, and he laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry kiddo, but you're coming with me." The man said, his voice somewhat sympathetic.

The large man proceeded to pull a small syringe out of his coat pocket, and gingerly slid it into the side of Adrien's neck. Adrien's struggles began to slow, his muscles relaxed, his vision blurred, became fuzzy, and he slumped unmoving down onto the cold stone below him.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Adrien woke in a dim dark room, cool air flowing around him. He groaned, his muscles ached and strained as he slowly began to lift himself off the freezing hard surface he was laying against. His vision blurred and mirrored, as he steadied himself into a sitting position.

As his vision somewhat cleared he looked around the dimly lit room. He was surprised to find himself in what seemed to be a small bedroom, light grey walls, hardwood floors. It was lightly decorated, a dresser in one corner and bed with a short night stand in another. He was bewildered to say the least, unsure of how he got here or where he was.

"Hello?" He asked, his unused voice croaking.

Then there he noticed it, hard metal with leather lining was around his neck. Adrien ran his fingers around it's smooth surface, _it was a collar,_ they _collared_ him.

Adrien panicked, completely forgetting that his body had yet to fully wake up from the drugs he had been given, and stumbled to the door located on the other side of the room. The world around him swam and his legs were shaking from the strain, barely holding him up as he reached for the door knob.

_It didn't budge._

The door was _locked;_ a sob struck up his throat. He was trapped, he didn't know where he was and-

 _an image of his father falling to the ground flashed in mind_.

Adrien cried, and slowly slumped down beside the locked door onto the floor. He trembled with frustrated tears as the black dots in his vision finally overcame him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my, is he alright?" A woman's voice sounded through the darkness of Adrien's mind.

He couldn't quite make out the words she was saying, but her voice was soft, filled with worry.

"I'm sure he's fine, quit yer worrin,'' A man's voice. "Let's get im' on the bed."

Adrien could feel himself being moved and set upon a soft cool surface. It felt nice, a vast difference from the hardness of the wooden floor. He could feel soft fingers brushing his bangs away from his face, firmly putting their palm against his forehead.

Her soft voice spoke again, this time he could hear her clearly.

"He has a fever."

"Figures." The man grunted in response.

\---------------------------------------------------

A cold compress was placed on his head, he groaned in response. The coldness against his head causing mild discomfort.

"You 'wake kid?" The man nudged his cheek as the blankets from the bed were brought up around him.

Adrien felt fuzzy, and _tired_ but his mind seemed to function better than the last time he'd woken up. He was cold, grateful for the blankets now tucking him against the bed. Adrien hummed in response to the man's question, still too dizzy to speak, his throat felt dry.

His hair was brushed away again, a warm hand softly caressing the top of his head.

"Can you talk hun?"

Adrien tried to open his eyes, slowly succeeding in opening them into blurry slits. Two silhouettes came into view, the holders of the two voices he had been hearing. One, the woman, held a soft concerned look on her face. Her dark hair held in a low bun behind her head, glasses atop her face. She wore soft sleek dark blue jacket and pants, she looked well put together. The man, tall and burly, a scratchy black beard on his face wore a black suit. The man looked displeased, concerned at the site before him. 

"-don,'" Adrien tried.

"Don't... Feel good."

His voice was barely above a scratchy whisper but the two adult's faces scrunched up in concern, they had heard him.

The man stood up, patting down his ruffled overcoat.

"Stay "ere with him, I'll get somethin' for em to eat. For the nausea too."

With that, the man walked out to the seemingly now _unlocked_ door.

Adrien managed to find his voice, albeit it was weak, but he could muster up some words.

"Where, where are we?"

 _We,_ he said. An odd choice of words, one would expect him to say _"I",_ but Adrien felt that would be wrong to say. He didn't know why. The woman, _he noted to ask for her name later, the man's too_ , looked at him with sorrow. Though she wore a small comforting smile on her face.

"I'm sorry hun, but I can't tell you that. But I can say, you're safe with us. Hirtly and I won't hurt you, I promise."

 _Hirtly,_ that was his name, what an odd name, he thought. Adrien smiled, her warm touch was something he hadn't experienced in a long time. When his mother passed, all he got was the occasional hug from his father when returned home. Something that didn't happen often.

The woman's eyes saddened, she looked away from him, her hand still resting on his head.

"I won't be able to protect you from everything that will happen here. But I want you to know I will _always_ be here if you need to talk." She paused.

"Hirtly too, we'll be your safe haven during your time here."

Adrien didn't understand what she meant by that, but he didn't care. He felt warm and _safe_ of all things. Adrien steadily drifted into the blissfulness of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I hope you guys like it. I know it's a bit shorter than the first, I'll make sure that doesn't happen with the next chapter!


End file.
